A Parting Gift
Overview :"Acquire and present the Pilgrim's Charm to the Abbess Clarus at the Abbey and she shall leave you with a gift." Help Clarus procure a surprise gift for Quina to grant her good fortune on the journey to the Grand Cathedral. Walkthrough This quest becomes available after meeting with the Duke in the quest Come to Court and after completing the quest Talent in Bloom. To begin the quest, speak to Clarus at The Abbey in the Wilted Forest; she will mention that Quina will be departing for Auldring's Grand Cathedral on the Mainland and requests the Arisen acquire a Pilgrim's Charm from the Catacombs to give to her before she leaves. Clarus notes that Pilgrim's Charms can be purchased in Gran Soren at high cost, but would prefer one personally collected by someone Quina knows. If the Arisen has a Pilgrim's Charm already in their personal inventory, it can be presented immediately to Clarus to complete the quest, but the rewards will be lesser. Enter the Catacombs To experience the entirety of this quest, head to the Catacombs, and seek Quina. Quina will be found close to the ladder leading out from the southernmost entrance (Catacombs Rear Passage 1), which is the one accessed by entering a trap door just within the ruined walls outside of Gran Soren. On meeting Quina she will seek the Arisen's support in her decision to travel to Auldring. Withholding support will disappoint Quina, and she will immediately return to the Abbey - supporting her decision will have Quina accompany the party in the Catacombs. Explore the Catacombs, seeking a Pilgrim's Charm - one can be found a short way in, in the first large chamber, within a chest on the right, guarded by a Specter. Quina carrys a staff and is able to defend herself, and may even defeat the ghost. Collect the Pilgrim's Charm, return to the Abbey and gift the charm to Clarus for the quest rewards. Rewards *If the Pilgrim's Charm was acquired within the Catacombs with Quina, the quest awards more Experience Points and 10 Ne'er-Do-Part flowers. *If the Pilgrim's Charm was acquired within the Catacombs, before or without meeting with Quina; or if it was bought or obtained elsewhere only 5 Ne'er-Do-Parts will be rewarded. Notes * The opportunity to obtain and complete this quest ends upon completion of the quest Reward and Responsibility. *The quest does not initiate immediately after completing Talent in Bloom, however it is convenient to undertake this quest subsequent to this quest. In order to initiate A Parting Gift the area must be left and then returned to -this can be done easily by entering and exiting the nearby Riftstone. This solution may not always work. *The Catacombs need to have been explored prior to this quest in order to have broken the wooden bar on the other side of the door to gain access from the southeasternmost entrance. *On having collected the Charm, Clarus may not be found at the Abbey if the quest is rapidly completed - waiting or entering a Riftstone may cause sufficient time to pass for her to re-appear. *A Pilgrim's Charm may be purchased from Fournival. *To fully complete the quest by going to the Catacombs, avoid picking up any Pilgrim's Charms elsewhere after this quest was initiated. Picking up another Pilgrim's Charm prior to quest completion will remove Quina from The Catacombs. *To receive the 10 Ne'er-Do-Part flowers and avoid the whole journey with Quina in The Catacombs, simply meet her in The Catacombs, Ferrystone out, buy a Pilgrim's Charm from Fournival and submit it to Clarus. *Quina's skill as a mage during her time at the Abbey seems to have much improved since her visit to the Witchwood. Gallery IngleQuina.jpg|Quina firing High Ingle in the Catacombs spellscreen.jpg|Quina is casting High Spellscreen comestion.jpg|Quina casting High Comestion at the Specter in the Catacombs holyaffinity.jpg|Quina is casting Holy Affinity on a party member Category:Quests Category:Sidequests Category:Catacombs